


Where do we go from here?

by Warriorkallie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Boarding School, Drinking Games, F/F, Never Have I Ever, Salvatore boarding school, Smut, Tries to follow Canon with a few changes for Posie, Truth or Dare, bear with me, enjoy, first fanfic, gay shit, highschool, lap dance, penelope park - Freeform, posie - Freeform, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorkallie/pseuds/Warriorkallie
Summary: When a mind controlling slug lowers your inhibitions and you're met with your beautiful ex girlfriend what do you do?Set in 1x11 and will be a continuation of it following the Canon storyline as well as possible. Also here to heal all the broken Posie hearts after the recent episode so stick with me.





	1. Want you

**Author's Note:**

> So English is not my first language but there's way to little Posie content so enjoy. Also it's going to be a multichapter and wishes can be wished for in the comments. I don't know where this is going but I'll figure it out on the way there. Here goes nothing...

“So what was in that note you gave me?” Josie asked walking ahead of Penelope. Then turning around. 

“You were supposed to read it!” Penelope scoffed, her expression signaling disappointment. She thought Josie would've read the note when the girl had offered her to leave the dressing room. 

“You can't just tell me what it says?” Josie teased cockily. 

With that Penelope leaned it, ‘now or never’ she thought and gave Josie a slow but passionate kiss in hope to convey her true feelings for the girl through the gesture. 

“That's what was in it.” She smiled brightly at the taller girl, who then smiled back at her as well almost beaming. 

Josie, to Penelope's surprise, closed the gap between them again and kissed her back briefly but nonetheless passionately. 

“But you know we're never getting back together right?” Josie said and with that Penelope leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. It was wishful thinking she thought. To make everything right again through a note, a kiss but it wouldn't be enough. She knew that and leaned back to look at Josie's expression who was still smiling from ear to ear.  
Penelope had tears in her eyes. It stung considering what the girl in front of her just said but Penelope knew that Josie wouldn't forgive her just like that. She wouldn't believe that false statement though. 

“We both know that isn't true Jojo. ” She said her voice trembling, almost revealing her true feelings.

“No you don't get to do that.” Josie scoffed at her while she thought about the nickname she just called her. If she wasn't still mad and Penelope her ex she would've smiled and kissed her again. 

“Anyway, when I asked you to get out of the dressing room it was not because I wanted to talk.” Josie stated grabbed Penelope's face in order to get her lips on her own again. 

Penelope pulled back from Josie's face. “I don't think I quite understand.” She said shaking her head having now caught her emotions from spilling over. 

“You don't have to.” Josie answered softly smiling at the gorgeous girl in front of her. She then pulled Penelope by her face again and kissed her hard. Her ex kissed her back eagerly as Josie pushed her further back until the raven haired girl hit the mill's wooden wall. Josie pinned one of Penelope's hands above her head while Penelope's other hand gripped Josie's waist, never breaking the kiss.

They continued making out against the wall with Josie slipping her tongue in her exes mouth. They kept kissing never getting tired of each other's lips when Josie started gripping Penelope's hair roughly with her other hand which she knew drove her ex insane. "I want you" Josie whispered in between kisses only to have Penelope roaming Josie's body with her hands and kissing her back harder. Both girls moaning audibly in between kisses. Just this morning Josie agreed to Lizzie's statement of not making out with ex girlfriends anymore yet here she was pushing her ex against the wooden wall with much more in mind than just kissing. ‘Oops’ she thought to herself. Looks like that wouldn't work out today. 

Josie then broke the kiss this time in order to catch her breath and looked at her ex who was breathing as frantically as her with pupils widened so far with desire that her eyes seemed black. She still had her ex's hand up against the wall limiting her space. Josie was trying to get a hold of the whole situation, regain the control Penelope took away from her so many times already. Maybe it would swap over to her feelings as well and she could get a hold of them too but she knew it wouldn't work. Penelope just had that effect on her which made it almost impossible to restrain herself even if she wasn't infected with a mind controlling parasite. 

“We need to stop Josie. As much as I'd like to continue I don't think we should cross that line again.” Penelope argued knowing they both wouldn't be able to come back from this.

Again. It was nothing new to both but the thrill of doing something most consider forbidden fueled Josie's mind. Josie remembered the times when Penelope had pushed her against walls with her thighs between her own dry humping like the teenagers that they were and driving each other to the point of no return. Penelope was the first she got to experience that with and it was almost ethereal every time they'd been intimate. With Penelope hauntingly gazing at her from above like a raven, driving Josie insane with the way she knew how to work her to oblivion. But now she had the raven haired girl up against the wall running her fingers through her beautiful black hair having her look so unfamiliar, vulnerable under her touch. 

Josie was still trying to catch her breath because the effect her ex still had on her drove her insane. She wanted to rip both their clothes off and make Penelope her’s again which she knew she shouldn't. But she wanted to, so what was holding her back? 

“What's going on here?” She heard Lizzie yell, the person who hated her ex the most. Hope following up right next to her. The blonde scoffed at the sight unfolding in front of her. She had seen the way they were flushed together against the wall and there was no way to read the situation differently than for what it actually was considering she still had Penelope's hand pinned against the wall. Her hair a total mess and their lips bruised from kissing each other like they haven't in almost three weeks apart. Not to forget their heavy breathing and panting, also the dishelved clothes from touching each other relentlessly. 

Instead of jumping away from her ex to face her sister Josie gave her a passionate but quick kiss similar to their first one that night and slowly retracted herself from Penelope. She let go of her hand in order to face her sister. “What do you think it is?” Josie spat annoyed at her sister ruining their moment. Lizzie opened and closed her mouth in shock trying to come up with something to say. 

“I'll tell you what it is Lizzie. It is me doing what I want for instance something I've been craving for a while. Something you recently got to do with Rafael.” Josie countered cockily at her speechless sister and Hope just raised her eyebrow obviously amused. 

Penelope then looked at Josie unbelievingly. She couldn't grasp that Josie would say something like that in front of her sister but also the fact that she's been craving her. 

“That parasite made you want to jump the she-devils bones. Again. I may add. You're just saying this because you're infected. ” Lizzie explained angrily through gritted teeth. With that she jumped towards her sister and tasered her until the slug flew out of her ear and Hope crushed it with her shoe. Hope went over and did the same to Penelope who could just stare wide eyed at everyone trying to comprehend what had just happened. 

“And how are you feeling now?” Hope turned to Josie caringly. 

“Yeah can you assure us that you won't try to fuck Satan again? Now that your mind is free from a mind controlling slug that made you want to do something disgusting like that ” Lizzie spat. Penelope's face dropped and she looked at Josie to find a reaction. 

Josie was shocked and looked like a deer caught in headlights with everyone staring at her expectantly. She shook her head tears forming in her eyes. “What did I do?” she whispered looking back at her ex who had the same expression on her face as herself. ”Penelope I…” she started explaining but realized she couldn't and with a snap of her fingers she was gone. 

“She only did that because she was being controlled?” Penelope looked at the floor trying to make sense of the situation. 

“No it's not that Penelope. The slug lowered her inhibitions which made her do what she did I guess-” Hope tried explaining to the shocked girl in front of her but Lizzie cut her off. “No there's literally no way she'd wanna jump this evil creature again. It's impossible.” She said pointing at Penelope who just got angrier by the second. 

“Fuck you, Lizzie.” Penelope growled her voice drowned in hatred as she ran off with tears forming in her eyes. 

“Okay what the fuck is going on here. I didn't ask for this.” Lizzie stated obviously annoyed but a little concerned as well. 

"You fucked up, Lizzie. Again. I might add." Hope mimicked what the blonde had said earlier.  
"Fix it." And with that Hope chanted a spell and vanished into thin air leaving Lizzie alone at the mill.


	2. Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie needs help "fixing it" and talks to MG to reveal some snippets of Penelope's and Josie's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back and this time there's not much talk going on between Josie and Penelope yet we get to find out more about their relationship. Enjoy!

“MG!” Lizzie practically yelled, opening the boys bedroom door and standing in the doorway. MG was sitting on his bed with headphones on his head. He jumped up right away and stood in front of his bed in a heartbeat alerted after hearing Lizzie yell at him, his super hearing only making the loud yell worse. 

“Oh God, Lizzie what are you, of all people, doing here?” The boy questioned obviously confused at a fuming Lizzie standing in his doorway. 

“I need your help MG. There's no one I can talk to Hope just freaking vanished, my dad is busy and the witches are all busy practicing the choreography.” Lizzie rambled trying to catch her breath. 

“Whoa Lizzie slow down. What do you mean? Besides as you just said aren't you supposed to be with the witches practicing for your big show?” MG asked with his hand supporting his chin. 

“I Know MG! God you're only making this worse. But here's the thing: Josie and the Blair bitch are gone and I can't find them. And I need them for the performance the one obviously more than the other but..” Lizzie breathed out exhausted from all the rambling. She sat down on MG's bed in a defeated manner who then sat down next to her in order to comfort her. 

“Do you think they are… You know…” MG teased with a big smile on his face. 

Lizzie held up a hand and closed her eyes. “Don't you dare say it.” She warned him. 

“Say what? That they probably went to make out somewhere?” MG grinned and burst out laughing. 

“No, you idiot… I mean yeah they did but not right now. “ Lizzie snapped at him finding the whole situation amusing. It wasn't their performance would start soon and there's only a limited amount of performances they can slide in before they have to climb the stage. 

“Oh my god no way. They did? Did you see it? Tell me.“ MG demanded with an excited look on his face, wanting to know every detail of the new development. 

“Well I was looking for Josette because we needed to find the canes. Also I wanted her to get rid of that mind controlling slug because she wasn't in the stage room when everyone else got electrocuted so Hope and myself went to find her. Later I found out it was because she was tongue chumming the Blair bitch. Again. ” Lizzie explained making a disgusted expression taking a deep breath in order to continue.”Then Hope and I we looked for them, found them at the mill, in the middle of something, ew I might add, tasered them and got rid of the parasites…. And then I might've said some truthful mean things to Satan incarnate? “ Lizzie declared defeated. 

“Whoa whoa hold up? Josie and Peez were making out at the mill? Again? “ MG asked obviously humored and very interested. 

“Yeah I know disgusting right? She even kissed her after I announced my presence like she didn't even care.” Lizzie brushed it off. 

“So what mean thing did you say Lizzie? That's obviously why you're here right?” MG asked warningly with his eyebrows furrowed at the blonde. 

“I might've said that Josie only did it because she was infected by that parasite, otherwise she would've never wanted to shove her tongue down Satan's throat.” She confessed rolling her eyes. 

“You didn't!” MG answered obviously worried and conflicted. 

“Yeah I did. But it's the truth right? But then Josie left almost crying and Penelope as well. And now they're both missing for the performance.” Lizzie argued frustrated. 

“Lizzie that's not the important thing here right? You gotta fix the mess you made first.” MG pat her on the back understandingly.

“I know Hope told me the same thing but I don't know how. I even considered going to my dad but he would've straight up killed Penelope, not that she wouldn't deserve it .” Lizzie processed her thoughts. 

“What do you mean? Mr. Saltzman doesn't like Peez? “ MG was concerned about Lizzie's statement. 

“No he told Josie to stay away from her when they started getting involved. Something about her being from a dangerous coven and him not wanting her daughter having to do anything with someone like Penelope . It's a wonder he tolerates her at this school but it's basically because she's sort of a refugee from her own coven.” Lizzie rambled about Penelope's backstory without even noticing. 

“Anyway whenever she'd meet up with Satan I'd cover for her and didn't tell him about it. Because I kept my promise not to tell him. Even the uncountable times he asked Josie to let him meet the lad that was making her so happy. Urgh disgusting thinking it was the she-devil. ” Lizzie said with a tone of empathy for the girl who broke her sister's heart. 

“That sounds terrible, man. I think you should really cut her some slack. I know you don't like her but you gotta make things right for Josie. This is not about you. Try to find her and talk to her. Tell her you didn't mean it or something. You'll know what to say. “ MG advised her with a genuine smile. 

“Thanks MG.” Lizzie thanked him genuinely. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hurried out of the room. Time to find her sister and apologize to her. Even if she had little to no empathy for the she-devil. 

Lizzie entered the Library pulled at a certain book to first siphon from it and then to cast a spell that opened up the wall to the secret room. Josie and her used to go in there whenever they needed their time alone and each of the twins had respected the other using the room as an escape to spend some time alone. God knows how many times Josie dragged Penelope in there. 

The wall opened to reveal Josie lying in the pillows in the candlelight reading a book, calmly but her face showed that she had cried earlier.  
Josie looked up from her book obviously annoyed. 

“I thought we had a deal.” Josie scoffed at her sister when Lizzie stepped inside and sealed the wall. 

“I'm aware but new situations demand new precautions. So will you let me speak before you light my hair on fire as we both know that your specialty?” Lizzie grinned. 

Josie's face fell and she looked at her sister angrier than before if even possible but signaled her to go on. 

“Okay so I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I just assumed you were controlled by the parasite in order to go back to sharing smooches with, she who shall not be named. Anyway do whatever you wanna do you have my blessing just please get ready for the performance? You can have my dessert for a week.” Lizzie offered smiling brightly at her sister who closed her book without an expression. 

“Sure why not. But you don't have to worry. Now that I have regained my free will I dont want anything to do with the evil one. You're right I'm truly disgusted at myself.” Josie tried to sound convincing, which she was to Lizzie, as she brushed past her sister getting out of the room in order to get ready. 

“Wow that was easy.” Lizzie said to herself with a proud smile. But was it really. Was that really how her sister felt? At the moment Lizzie was glad her sister got a handful of some sense but something seemed odd. Anyway she was glad she had her sister for the performance the other one was expendable.


	3. Dreams& Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Josie wakes up from a wet dream about a certain someone and argues with Lizzie also road trip preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DJ Khaled voice* ANOTHER ONE.  
> Okay bitches we're in here for the long run. Just hang in there with me and comment what you think

“We can't be in here! Doing this!” Josie whispered at Penelope but was interrupted by another kiss. 

“Relax Jojo. We can and we will.” Penelope said closing the door of the classroom with her foot not noticing it didn't fully close as she was to busy backing Josie up against the teacher's desk wildly making out with her. 

Josie grabbed the desk behind her with one hand and the raven hair of her girlfriend with the other. She pulled Penelope's face away from her own by pulling her hair roughly. “You know how close we were to get busted last time you pulled a stunt..” Josie tried explaining through gritted teeth frustratedly but was cut off as Penelope bit her lip smiling cockily at her girlfriend while her free hand made its way under Josie's skirt. Penelope dragged her finger over Josie's panties which were already dripping. 

“Oh God..” Josie's breath got stuck in her throat as she closed her eyes. Penelope then lifted Josie up the desk to make her sit on it and then started working her hand inside her panties making the younger girl moan audibly. Penelope sucked bruises on her girlfriend's neck and worked her way down slowly until she was down on her knees. 

She then looked up at an already worked up Josie who was gripping the edge of the table hard. “You're so gonna get punished for this… ” Josie consented nodding to the girl between her legs who looked up at her with the most desire she'd ever seen, barely catching her breath meanwhile. 

That was all Penelope needed and the witch pushed her girlfriend's skirt up and slowly dragged her panties down never breaking eye contact. As soon as her wetness was exposed she started licking and sucking her eagerly. 

A throaty moan escaped Josie's mouth and she closed her eyes at the almost unbearable sensation. She grabbed her girlfriend by the hair and pushed her further where she needed the witch the most, who was truly doing magic to her in this case. After a few moments Josie was already so worked up she could already feel her climax arise as her body pulsated heavily and her beautiful girlfriend sucked on her relentlessly. 

“Penelope. I'm going to…” Josie started but it was already to late. She came with a loud moan all over the teacher’s desk and grabbed her girlfriend's beautiful raven hair so tightly she thought it must've hurt but she didn't seem to mind at all. 

Penelope slowly got her down from her high still on her knees and looked intently at her beautiful girlfriend looking messy because of what she did to her. Josie then looked down at her breathlessly but smiled at her. “You're going to be the death of me Penelope Park. God I love you.” Josie declared and pulled her girlfriend up to her face and kissed her hard tasting own juices on her lips. 

After they were done kissing, although that could never be the case, they rested their foreheads against eachother with their eyes closed just enjoying the moment, as suddenly the door opened…   
_________________________

You used to like it when I went low. 

Josie woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily after her dirty dream. Her underwear was soaked as well. Perfect. More ruined underwear thanks to Penelope Park. 

Josie thought about the dream she just had. They had always meant something it was like a fun perk of hers. Except for a few times when it wasn't like this time. While they were young Lizzie and Josie would always discuss their dreams in case they had one. They soon got to find out that Josie's dreams were almost always either a warning or some sort of prophecy. Something bound to happen or something that had happened but wasn't fully processed. In this case it definitely wasn't processed but she wasn't ready to think about it again. She realized why she had dreamt about Penelope though. Her body was aching for the girl begging to be touched. She hasn't allowed anyone to get near her again after they had broke up, besides their makeout yesterday and the makeout before that which left her more worked up than before. Penelope truly left her burned. 

She didn't count Rafael because it wasn't really fair. She only kissed him because she wanted to prove to herself she could like someone else than the literal devil. But it really was nothing compared to how she felt when Penelope was just near her and also it was in order to syphon energy from him. 

Josie had used to do that with Penelope as well but it seemed like the strength she was siphoning from her didn't bother her at all, if even, it made both of them stronger. Maybe not only talking about her gave her power, but thinking about her and siphoning from her did as well. However they never really got to explore their relationship as far as to realize how their magic worked together. 

Josie didn't believe in the magic compability tests every witch did with their significant other in order to find out something about their connection. Usually there wasn't anything special as the couples mostly weren't between two of the same species but if they were the couple would usually be busy the first few months satisfying their needs followed up by magical experiments. Often even combined. 

While they were together Penelope and Josie agreed to not do that. They both knew Josie could siphon from basically anything and that was it. Penelope didn't seem to have any particulary special powers until the witch didn't even notice Josie siphoning from her, which went even as far as Penelope having the same amount of strength as her girlfriend. But what did that mean? Do they make eachother stronger or what was it? They couldn't answer the question back then much less now. 

Josie shook her head in order to get her evil ex out of her mind. They had finished their performance last night but her ex never showed up again afterwards so they didn't get to talk about what happened. Lizzie had apologized to Josie and send the vamps out to find her sister's ex but without any luck. She just seemed to be gone. For the better, Josie thought. Though it was clear that the raven haired girl didn't intend on leaving her mind anytime soon. 

“Good morning sunshine! How did you sleep?“ Lizzie beamed at her jumping next to her on her bed. “You look pretty messed up. Did anything happen to you in your dreams? Did you fight a raccoon again? I told you they were cute and not dangerous! “ Lizzie declared facing her twin mockingly. 

“No I did not. Besides raccoons are the literal devils of the forest don't try to talk me out of hating those bastards! “ Josie warned smiling at her sister. 

“You didn't mind making out with the dark lord though?” Lizzie mocked her sister. Josie's face fell and was replaced with a mad expression and Lizzie immediately regretted her words considering what she had done. Josie's expression went blank and her madness was replaced with cold but she didn't say anything. 

“Are you still mad at me Jo? Because of what I said?” Lizzie said with a guilty expression and it looked like she truly meant it. Josie returned to a fake friendly state.

“No Lizzie I'm not you were just preaching the truth. I needed to hear it. I was just confronted with all the things I did when my inhibitions were lowered and it kind of overwhelmed me. I'm sorry.“ Josie apologized trying to make her words sound convincing not only to her sister but also to herself as well. 

“Are you sure Josie? Because you still seem mad.“ Lizzie asked cautiously. 

“Lizzie don't.” Josie warned her sister who was about to push her buttons as she closed her eyes in order to control her breathing. She just wanted this conversation to end and pack her bags for springbreak. 

Lizzie let go of the topic. She knew she fucked up big time. It wasn't clear to her that her sister still felt so strongly for this girl. She did remember back when they were together that she'd always ramble about this connection that she felt whenever she was with the witch. Lizzie just didn't think it would still be that way. She had to make up for it and possibly talk to Satan incarnate in order do achieve that. 

Before Lizzie could say anything Alaric barged into the room.   
“We're going on a road trip! Pack your bags and get ready the other ones are already waiting downstairs.“ Alaric announced to the twins. 

“What do you mean the others?“ Lizzie mocked him annoyed back to her old self. 

“You know Kaleb, Dorian, Emma, Penelope, Hope…” Alaric started counting. 

“Penelope?“ The twins exclaimed simultaneously but with different expressions.   
Josie was a little more quiet and taken aback and Lizzie furiously surprised. 

“Okay wow what's gotten into both of you. I decided to take her with us because she constantly breaks the rules but I'll keep her away from you guys don't worry.” He declared facing especially Josie who felt more than uncomfortable at her father's stern look. With that he turned around and left the room. 

“Well Fuck.” Josie whispered.


	4. Truth or dare? Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last episode was quite a ride and I have already so many ideas how I want my fanfic to heal all those broken hearts out there so stick with me please.

They were all sitting in a van together with Alaric driving. One half of the students in the van and the others in another one with Emma and Dorian. 

It was obviously Josie's luck that her ex was sitting in the front, next to her father who constantly kept his eyes on the witch so she couldn't cause any trouble. Josie was sat right behind her, which at first, seemed like a good idea but it wasn't. With Penelope dressed in the way she always was, classy but oh so sexy at the same time. Not only that but also did her smell invade her lungs with every breath she took. 

Josie seriously considered to stop breathing because she knew if she didn't it would end badly. Sadly that wasn't an option so she had to do her best to ignore it and listened to some music in order to concentrate on something else. 

Lizzie and Hope were constantly bickering at eachother and Ric did his best to keep everyone entertained and out of trouble but it didn't work so he just gave up at some point, when everyone was quiet. 

Josie pulled one earbud out of her ear when she noticed Penelope talking to her father. 

“I really like the van Dr.Saltzman. It's very nice in order to stay undercover.” Penelope acknowledged with a smile but Josie knew what her ex was doing. Her ex was trying to charm her dad to convince her she's good. 

“Well I'm glad you like this trusty vehicle, Penelope, unlike others on board.” Alaric tapped the steering wheel and gestured to the students sitting behind them. 

“Of course Dr.Saltzman. There's a thrill about experiencing how an older car works in all its beauty.” Penelope answered brightly as she tapped the headboard. 

“Exactly Penelope. Thank you.” Ric agreed and Josie almost started to choke remembering their little escapade in that car as well right where her father was sitting. It was kind of a last resort at another secret party when they had no private place so the car had been an option and they naturally went for it. 

Penelope only smirked at the sound of Josie coughing.  
“Are you okay, Josie? Do you need any water?” Penelope asked a little fake concerned, smirking as she turned around to hand Josie a water bottle. Josie was taken aback as she saw how good her ex looked, but she was also angry at her at the same time. 

Alaric just glared at Penelope as Josie refused to take the water bottle handed to her. 

“I think I'm gonna puke.” Josie spat out but then actually grabbed a paper bag and actually started puking.  
Everyone started yelling at Josie to stop but to no use. 

“Instead of yelling at her hold her fucking hair you moron!” Penelope yelled at Hope. 

“Hey Penelope language!” Alaric yelled at Penelope. 

“I can't do it. Why don't you do it yourself?” Hope said as she faced away in disgust. 

“You know what? I actually will.” Penelope scoffed as she pulled Hope into her own seat when she climbed in the backseat simultaneously.  
Alaric was about to protest but they had already switched places. 

“Okay girls we're not doing that again. Everyone stays at their assigned seat.“ Alaric declared angrily at the development because he promised to keep Penelope away from his daughter. 

“I'm sorry Dr. Saltzman it's not actually my dream to be sandwiched by two gemini witches who both happen to hate me.” Penelope exclaimed sarcastically. She held Josie's hair while she puked into the bag, rubbing soothing circles on her back and chanting a spell to take away her sickness. 

“Shh Josie honey let it all out.” Penelope said soothingly to her ex girlfriend, who soon calmed and recovered from her road sickness. Lizzie had to swallow all the ugly comments that were sitting on her tongue, she was glad somebody else was doing her job and occupied herself with her phone. 

Penelope gave Josie some water and gum to get the disgusting taste out of her mouth which worked wonders for the roadsick girl. 

“Thank you.” Josie thanked her ex, she had to admit it was sweet of her to take care of her, but she didn't want to show it. Her father was in the car after all and she had to do her best in order for him and herself to believe she still hated Penelope. 

“Dr. Saltzman do you think you could stop somewhere so I can switch places with the wolf princess again?” Penelope fake smiled at her own statement. 

“Shut it Blair witch.” Hope sneered at the witch. 

Alaric decided to ignore the comments.  
“That won't be necessary we already arrived at the hotel. We'll split up as I have some business to do. You can choose who you want to get into a room with.” Alaric finished as they just pulled into the driveway of the hotel. It was in the middle of the woods but a rather big mansion, like the Salvatore school itself, but with a certain different charm to it. 

As soon as the car came to a stop Josie already jumped out not giving her ex, or anyone else for that matter, a second glance. 

“Dr. Saltzman we drive an old van but stay at a fancy mansion how is that low-key?” Penelope questioned, as she got out of the vehicle, with her brows furrowed at the teacher. 

“It's owned by a witch I'm good friends with. We do not risk exposure here and are safe from the monsters because she cast a sealing spell which will keep them away, for now.” Alaric explained to Penelope as he unloaded the trunk of the car handing a big bag to her, which she recognized as Josie's. Everyone else had left inside the mansion with their bags to unpack their stuff. 

“The twins and most of the students are already familiar with this place they can show you around.” Alaric explained to Penelope who just nodded, without answering, she turned to get into the building but before she could fully turn around Alaric pulled her back. 

“I want you to stay away from Josie, Penelope. Us teachers and some trustworthy students have some business in the city, so you have to stay here with the rest of the students which include you and the twins. I don't want anything burning nor do I want to come back to certain escapades on your behalf.“ Alaric sternly declared stressing the last part of his sentence. 

Penelope remembered what he meant and felt a little embarrassed inside but didn't show any of it. She swallowed at what she was about to say. 

“I respect you Dr.Saltzman but if you wanted me to stay away from your daughter you shouldn't have taken me with you. My guess is that you dragged me along because you know I'd do anything to protect Josie.” Penelope accused her headmaster, who then just stared at the ground facing away from the girl's glare.  
She just scoffed and turned the other way to enter the mansion. 

Penelope carried her backpack and Josie's bag as she opened the door just to find no one anywhere. She figured that everyone had already seeked out a room to stay in so she just tried to find one that wasn't occupied. She had to get rid of Josie's bag as well. 

“Need help with anything?” She turned around to a soft voice in the hallway. There was a woman with a black bob standing in the hallway. She looked a lot older than herself but beautiful and fresh nonetheless. 

“Yeah I was actually wondering where I could sleep and where one of the girls I came with is. I need to give her her bag back.” Penelope answered as she held up the bag to show it to the woman in front of her. 

“I know the girl you are looking for. Josie right? She always brings that bag with her.“ The woman explained softly and took a few steps forward to help Penelope with the baggage. 

“Does she always bring that much when she gets here. It's actually pretty heavy.” Penelope joked as she maneuvered the bag up the stairs with the help of the woman. 

“It's books. Spell books. I've been practicing spells with her since she's been coming here and she always carries them… Oh where are my manners? Sorry I'm Bonnie Bennet, witch from a coven from Salem.” The witch explained and introduced herself. 

“Yeah no shit. You're that Bonnie Bennet? I've heard so many stories about you. You're so powerful.” Penelope laughed in awe as they reached the second floor.  
“I'm Penelope. Penelope Park by the way, not that that's anything special.” She smiled brightly at Bonnie.

“I know who you are. I've seen pictures of you and heard a lot of stories about you. I just didn't know you were…” The older witch started with an impressed look on her face but stopped. ”Anyway she's right over there, the last door left.” Bonnie said as she quickly hurried down the stairs smilingly. 

Penelope wondered what that was all about but shook her head out of her thoughts and continued towards the door to open it. Josie was sitting on the bed surrounded by cards and looked up at her ex who held up her bag. 

“Miss something?” Penelope smiled at the siphon motioning at the bag while Josie's expression didn't change. 

“Oh sorry I thought my dad would carry it upstairs for me.” Josie justified as she went to take the bag from her ex. She thanked her and went to sit back on her bed. 

“Do you happen to know if there's another room I can stay in? Everyone else is inside their rooms and your dad and the others already left. “ Penelope explained as Josie threw her head back obviously annoyed. She took a deep breath in order to calm herself. “They probably already chose their rooms and betrayed me in the act. You can have this one.” Josie motioned to a freshly made bed next to her. “I'll just sleep in the library… Or not at all.” Josie snapped still occupied with arranging her cards. 

“Okay Josie can you stop?” Penelope asked obviously fed up but raised her hand as Josie tried to form words. She threw her bags next to the bed and shoved some of the cards away to sit in front of Josie on the bed.  
“Why are you doing this to me? You kiss me and then you throw me aside. Twice. What is it with you Josie? Do you even know what you want?“ Penelope stared intently at Josie her hurt visible in her eyes. 

“That was the slug. It wasn't me.” Josie tried to sound convincing. 

“Was it the slug as well when we kissed on your birthday Josie? You keep lying to yourself and you know it.” Penelope pulled her in for a kiss but Josie pulled back quickly and held Penelope's hands in order to keep her away from herself. She couldn't let her know how much of an effect her ex still had on her and she sure as hell couldn't cross the line of sleeping with her ex again, which was totally about to happen if she kept this up. Josie was holding strong to the pull the raven haired girl had on her. She had gotten to kiss and make out with her but she was afraid that right now in this situation she'll lose control and go after what she really wants. 

Penelope immediately retracted from her ex with a similar look on her face to when she had given her the note and left without saying a word.  
_________________________

As night fell on the mansion all the teenagers gathered in the basement where there was some sort of party room. They were drinking booze and listening to music, some where wildly making out, others singing and dancing. 

Penelope was engaged in a lot of drinking with the others, she was having visibly fun as Josie came downstairs to join.

Josie avoided her ex as well as possible and sat down in a circle with the others who got her to have a few drinks with them as well. If she wasn't as heartbroken as she was at the moment she would've declined the alcohol but right now it made her cheery and she desperately needed it to lift her spirits. 

“Hey! I have an idea.” MG declared. “Let's play truth or dare! Or never have I ever… “  
He smiled excitedly. 

“Nah man that's for kids, bro. I'm gonna get out of here anyway. ” Kaleb answered and a few agreed and the group thinned out as a few left so only Hope, Lizzie, Rafael, MG, Landon, Penelope and herself were left in the room. 

“I'm in!” Penelope cheerfully announced as MG’s face lit up. The others half agreed to her statement and sat down in a circle. 

“So who goes first?” MG asked and Josie could feel herself sober up by any second that passed. 

“Let's start with never have I ever. I need to be more drunk than this in order for truth or dare to be funny.” Raf declared as he made everyone a drink and passed them around so everyone had one. 

“Okay then I'll start.” Lizzie started. “Never have I ever… been caught having sex.” She smiled proudly at herself and her statement. 

Penelope, Josie, Hope and Landon took a sip of their drink. “Dr. Saltzman.” Landon explained and everyone laughed.

Josie already hated where this was going and she hated how her ex was side eyeing her with this hungry expression making her think back to their nasty stunts. 

“What sweet Josie? No way. Tell us.“ Rafael asked amused oblivious to the girl's ex in the room and the others didn't seem to notice either.

Josie was far to drunk to care at this point and the alcohol heightening her desires didn't help at all.  
“Which time?“ Josie asked smugly as she took another sip of her drink. 

Penelope raised her eyebrow without saying anything.  
Rafael looked dumbfounded and his mouth was agape. 

“Start somewhere and tell us everything.” MG said interested and most agreed except for Hope who knew where this was going and side eyed Penelope, who just smirked. 

“Okay so this one time my girlfriend and I were caught in the locker room by one of the cheerleaders, another time my mom just straight up walked in on us in bed, another time in the library by Dorian, another time in the classroom…and it would actually take too much time counting every time.” Josie concluded not wanting to go into detail because just briefly brushing the topic got her worked up already. She, saw Penelope's face which shifted from amused to hungry in a second as she recalled the events and Josie bit her lip so only her ex could see it. 

“I say Raf you're next.” Josie flirtingly announced to the boy who just smirked back. 

“Okay. Let me think. Never have I ever…given a lapdance.” Rafael pointed at Josie brightly smiling at her. She got annoyed and raised her glass to take a sip and Penelope did as well. The raven haired girl seemed kind of annoyed and angry at the scene in front of her. Josie flirting with Raf just to make her jealous. 

“You're so full of surprises Miss Saltzman.” Rafael joked but got a few stern looks from the others.

“Okay it's my turn now.” Penelope announced to the group. “Never have I ever gotten a lapdance.” She declared smirkingly, knowing exactly what this would make Josie think back to. She took a drink and stared right into her ex’s eyes who swallowed her shot quickly. Landon and Rafael drank as well smiling at eachother and noticing the girls looking at eachother. 

Lizzie noticed Josie and Penelope looking deeply at each other as well. This was about to get interesting. 

“Wait Josie so you've given and received a lapdance.” Landon asked curiously. 

“Yeah can't a girl sit back and enjoy as well?” Josie leaned back on the couch casually with one arm draped over the edge of it. Her eyes glancing back to her ex once in a while. 

Penelope almost spat out her drink and laughed audibly. 

“Why is she laughing?“ Rafael asked confused at the sudden reaction from the witch.

“Are you guys stupid, blind or actually both?“ Hope intervened the conversation and laughed out loud. 

“I want to play truth or dare. I didn't get to drink at all.” MG quickly interrupted and everyone seemed to agree. Penelope raised her eyebrow and looked at her ex. 

“Okay so rules right? We spin the bottle and whoever it lands on get's a truth or a dare. If you for some reason have to back out for you take a double shot. You can only do this once though!“ He stressed the last part of his sentence with his finger up. 

The rest agreed and he started to spin the bottle in the middle of the circle. It landed on Lizzie.  
Before anyone could ask her she blurted out. “Truth, not doing the dare shit, just yet.”

“How many people in this room did you consider sleeping with?” Hope surprisingly placed a truth for Lizzie and raised her eyebrow. 

Penelope chuckled at Hope's suggestion and Lizzie gave her a mean look. 

“Four.” Lizzie declared well aware there were only 3 guys considering she didn't even include Landon. She kinda felt bad because she considered sleeping with her sister's ex but from what she's heard the witch knew what she's doing, when she had her sister whining and moaning all night. Plus she was also really hot but she'd never say that out loud. 

“Who? We all know you wouldn't jump Landon's bones, so who are you referring to?” Penelope asked smirkingly with her chin placed on her hand. 

“Right Lizzie there are only 3 dudes and Satan is right you wouldn't smash Landon.” Hope argumented to support Penelope's question. 

“That would be another truth then.” Lizzie declared obviously uncomfortable and blushing. 

“No way!” Penelope laughed out loud. “Hope and me? Wow Lizzie I am truly surprised.” The witch chuckled. 

All eyes landed on Lizzie. Especially Josie's who looked angrily at her. 

“You know what, Satan?“ Lizzie turned to Penelope who listened intently to her next words. “Only because you know what you're doing, not because I could ever feel attracted to your evil satanness.” Lizzie declared. 

The boys were very amused by the development of the conversation. 

“Lizzie we thought you were straight?“ Raf asked her confused. 

“Sexuality is a spectrum.” Lizzie countered and MG, Hope and Penelope nodded agreeingly and Lizzie spun the bottle and it landed on Penelope. 

“Dare.” Penelope raised her eyebrow seemingly ready for a challenge and shot a quick glance at Josie. 

Before Lizzie could place a dare Rafael jumped in. 

“I dare you to dance. Dirty. For all of us.” Rafael challenged Penelope who only laughed at his suggestion. He smiled at Josie who only swallowed thickly. She knew her girlfriend and this definitely was going to make a few of them sweat.

Penelope took a shot, stood up and turned on a very catchy upbeat Latin song. 

Penelope started swaying her hips seductively and ran her hands up and down her body. If anyone else of them had done it, it would've been awkward but she danced with such precision and passion that everyone felt drawn in by the girls presence. Josie was sure she was drooling by now. 

Penelope ran her hands through her own hair and suddenly faced her ex girlfriend and bit her lip. She slid all the way down to her knees and kept eye contact with Josie throughout. As she fully stood again she made her way to Josie with elegant steps perfectly synchronized with the music. Everyone stared in awe except for Lizzie who hated the scene in front of her. 

Penelope slowly made her way over to her ex and bit her lip. She put her leg next to Josie on the couch and slid down on her ex until she was sitting on her lap. Josie could only bite her lip as Penelope rested her forehead on her own and stared seductively in her eyes. She took Josie's hand and put them on her hips which she was circling to the beat of the music on Josie's lap. Josie felt on fire and was about to pull her exes hair but her hands were on her hips. So instead she smirked amusedly and squeezed her ass a little. 

This elicited a gasp from the boys especially MG who swallowed at the scene unfolding in front of him.  
Raf could only cheer them on. 

Penelope then leaned back while still in Josie's lap and did delicious bodywaves on her ex. She guided Josie's hand down her body with her own and Josie's eyes grew dark with lust. 

As the song finished Penelope retracted back to fully sit on Josie's lap, kissed her cheek and was about to stand up to go back to her seat but Josie held her in place with her left hand on her exes hip.  
Overwhelmed by the heat of the moment Josie grabbed her exes neck with her free hand and pulled her into a short makeout. When Penelope pulled back Josie playfully pushed her away.  
Her chest was heaving and her panties were wet. She was having a hard time breathing and her ex was only making it worse by biting her lip and giving her a wink before returning to her seat. 

It was only then she realized what had happened. Everyone was looking at her with amusement in their face except for Lizzie who had a disgusted and confused look on her face. 

“Wow that was intense.” Rafael said with an amused look on his face. 

“Shall we continue?” Penelope smirked bottle in hand to spin the bottle. It landed on Josie. 

Can it get any worse?


End file.
